An Unknown Romance
by FinalFantasyPsycho
Summary: Sora and Kairi don't really know the love that they share, and the bond that they have. Takes place after the events of KH2. Maybe a little OOC.
1. Annoyance

Chapter 1 - Annoyance

"Kairi!" "Sora!" "Kairi! Remember what you said before? I'll come back to you, I promise!" "I know you will!"  
-Theme Song-  
"When you walk away, you don't hear me say, please, oh baby, don't go. Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight, it's hard to---

"Shut up already, Sora!" screamed Kairi.

"What? i'm just re-enacting what happened to us!" replied Sora.

"Well, you don't have to sing the song. Sheesh, you sound like a dying cat," complained Kairi.

"Well, SoRRY! said an annoyed Sora as he walked away. I think I sing fairly well."

After complimenting himself, Sora went over Riku's house. Riku had just gotten the new video game "Final Fantasy VII", and Sora wanted to see how good it was. Riku was up to the part when Cloud dresses up like a girl. Sora literally was ROLLING ON THE FLOOR LAUGHING, and he was REALLY surprised that a man like Cloud would ever do that. Everyone has their reasons. If there was any circumstance that Sora had to dress up like a girl to save Kairi, wouldn't he do it?

"Nah," said Sora.  
"Huh?" sad Riku.  
"Oh nothing..." replied Sora.

The boys were so busy paying attention to the game to realize that it was time for Sora to go home.

"Oh man, it's 9:30 (pm) already," said an upset Sora.

"Don't worry, you can comeover tomorrow to play it. Well, I'll see ya later Sora!" said Riku.  
"See ya!" replied Sora as he made his way back home.

Sora could barely sleep that night. He thought how he would give up his heart for Kairi, yet he wouldn't crossdress for her.

Wouldn't wanna ruin my reputation," said Sora quietly as he dozed off into a deep sleep.


	2. Unknown Thoughts

Sorry for the delay...Thanks for the reviews! This chapter is pretty long...at least it is to me. Well, hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 2 - Unknown thoughts

Sora woke up at around 9:15 AM. The first thought that crossed his mind was Kairi. He didn't know why that every morning when he woke up, he thought of Kairi before anyone else. "_Maybe I really do like her. I gave my heart up for her, but I don't know why I did it. Maybe she really is the one for me..." _thought Sora. "Nah...she's just my friend," Sora said to himself. "Now, TIME TO GO TO RIKU'S HOUSE!"

Sora ran as fast as he could and made it over to Riku's house. He knocked on the door. Riku, who was barely awake, answered. "Hey dude, I just woke up. And why are you hyperventilating?" asked Riku. "I really...really wanted to find out what happened next in Final Fantasy VII," replied Sora. "Well, alright. I'll go get the game set up while you go and catch your breath," said Riku.

After he caught his breath, Sora went up the stairs and walked into Riku's room. Riku's room was HUGE. He had ALOT of game systems too. He had a ps2, a gamecube, an xbox 360, a gameboy advance sp, a sega genesis...the list can go ON AND ON. Anyway, while Sora was catching his breath, Riku had set up the ps2 (or ps1) to play "Final Fantasy VII." Sora was really excited, 'cause it was his turn to play. He rushed and turned the game on.

"Whoa...you must be really anxious to know what happens next," said Riku.  
"You got that right. I wanna know more surprises this game holds," replied Sora.

Lastnight, after Sora went home, Riku played the game for practicly the WHOLE night, so he was up to the part before Aeris (or Aerith) dies. Sora had known Aeris from Radiant Garden, but since she didn't die on that particular world, she was alive on every world except the world of Final Fantasy VII. After the scene of Aeris' death, Sora was really shocked. He knew Sephiroth was a bad guy, but he didn't know that he would kill anyone. Sora also didn't know how much it effected Cloud and the others. Riku was kinda shocked too. He was scared; THERE WERE TOO MANY SILVER-HAIRED VILLAINS AROUND! He didn't wanna end up like Sephiroth, not in a million years! Besides, Riku's right handed, so he had nothing to worry about (Sephiroth, and the other silver-haired men are all left-handed. That's how you know that Riku is not related to them at all).

"Do I see a tear?" asked Riku.

"NO!" said an embarrassed Sora as he wiped the tear from falling onto his face.

"Haha, Sora's a crybaby," said Riku.  
"No, I'm not...it's just sad. Aeris was really nice," replied Sora.

"She's not dead, idiot. Only on the world of Final Fantasy VII, smart one," said Riku.

"I know, but if we ever were to visit Cloud on his world, then Aeris wouldn't be there. It's just really sad that she died," said a sad Sora.

"Whatever. You can always visit Aeris in Radiant Garden," said Riku, trying to cheer Sora up.

"Well, the game doesn't end here. LET'S KEEP PLAYING IT!" said an overly excited Sora.

After playing the game for what it seems like DAYS, they got off of the game at about 8:00 PM. They went to the usual spot (the paupu tree) to watch the sunset. Kairi met up with them too. Sora thought for a second. _What would I do if the one I truly loved had died? What would've happened if Kairi had been killed by villain like Sephiroth? I wouldn't be able to take it..._

"Hey, Sora," said Kairi.

Sora snapped back into reality.

"Yeah?" asked Sora.

"Um...how did you feel when you were a heartless?" asked Kairi.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I didn't feel anything. I didn't have a heart, so I couldn't feel anything" replied Sora.

"I was really upset when you turned into a heartless...I didn't know what to do, but I was so glad that you cared so much about me to give up your heart to save me" said Kairi, thanking Sora.

"Kairi, I'm really happy for what I did. We both ended up being alright. I just wanted you to be okay," said Sora, blushing.

"AWE! LOOK AT THE CUTE WITTLE COUPLE! GIVE EACHOTHER A HUG!" teased Riku.

"Knock it off, Riku," said Sora, BLUSHING ALOT.

"Hehe," laughed Kairi as she stared out into the sky.

"Look at the sunset, Sora. Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yeah, Kairi, it's wonderful. I couldn't ask for anything more beautiful," said Sora.

" cough cough Except Kairi cough cough " said Riku, teasing Sora.

"Stop it!" shouted an annoyed Sora as Riku ran away.

"GET BACK HERE!" Sora screamed.

Sora grinned. _I know, I'll use my quick run abilty to catch up to him..._

Eventually, Sora caught up to Riku and gave him a noogie.

"Watch the hair," said Riku.

Sora laughed. Riku and Sora, they were best buddies. And Kairi, Sora was really close to. He didn't notice it, but sometimes he'd just stare at Kairi out of nowhere. And whenever Riku caught him staring at Kairi, he would tease Sora relentlessly. The three of them, they really were inseperable, and their adventures in other worlds really proved it.

"Time to go home," said Sora.

"Hey, Sora. Wanna spend the night at my house?" asked Riku.

"Alright, but I just gotta ask my mom first," replied Sora.

Sora took out his cell phone at called his mom. It wasn't the best phone, but it worked, and it could take pictures. Riku had a better cell phone, 'cause he was practicly rich. It took pictures, videos, and he could do pretty much everything on it.

"Yes! My mom said it was okay. Let's head over to my house and get my stuff first," said Sora.

"See ya, Kairi!" said both of the boys as they walked over to Sora's house.


End file.
